In computer networks, network congestion can occur when a node of the network (e.g., a switch) sends an excess amount of data such that its quality of service deteriorates. Effects of network congestion can include queuing delays, packet loss or the blocking of new connections. Due to such effects, incremental increases in offered load can lead either only to small increases in network throughput, or to an actual reduction in network throughput.
Various congestion control and/or avoidance mechanisms may be implemented as an attempt to at least partially alleviate the effects of network congestion. For example, Explicit Congestion Notification (ECN) may be implemented in TCP-based systems, such as certain data centers, wherein congestion feedback prompts a sender device to reduce its transmission window. However, window reduction can present various drawbacks, such as a reduction in sender transmission bandwidth.
In accordance with common practice various features shown in the drawings may not be drawn to scale, as the dimensions of various features may be arbitrarily expanded or reduced for clarity. Moreover, the drawings may not depict all of the aspects and/or variants of a given system, method or device admitted by the specification. Finally, like reference numerals are used to denote like features throughout the specification and figures.